Annabeth meets Spiderman
by Nataliya118
Summary: Annabeth was just leaving campus when a monster decides to show up. But the real cause of her fear is a certain someone whose powers are very similar to her biggest nightmare...
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth _hates_ spiders. But you don't need me to tell you that; it's a well-known fact. To clarify though, Annabeth's hate for spiders didn't simply pertain to just that - Hate. Oh no, she despised their very being, disdained their every movement. She hated the shape of the bloated creatures, and she was definitely not in love with their body. Last night a spider was in her room, and she had a massive panic attack. Percy had to go there in the middle of the night to execute it. If ever there was a reverse Ed Sheeran, it would be her (she? idk).

It was a sunny morning when her worst nightmare showed up. Annabeth was leaving the college campus when a figure clad in a red-suit dropped in front of her. She _did_ feel a little startled by the sudden appearance of the superhero, but became completely paralysed with fear when she noticed the design on the outfit.

She hated feeling so useless. She was a _warrior_! But she was helpless when it came to spiders.

"Stay calm!" a muffled voice commanded from behind the mask. "You're in safe hands now, I promise."

A thudding sound came from the distance, followed by screams from the civilians. Yeah, it's the same old thing. An evil villain shows up with either a monster creation to terrorize the people, or they appear themselves to the do the job. In this case, it was the former.

"Guuugh," Annabeth said intelligently. She felt terrified with the spider suit so close to her, yet she couldn't look away or force her limbs to move.

The menace was still trying to reassure her. "I won't let that thing hurt you," it said.

Annabeth was still trying to make her voice work. "Pe...Pe...Pe..."

The spider started. How could she possibly know his real name? He hadn't even _seen_ her before now.

"Percy!" she finally managed to squeak. How humiliating, she thought. She had been in two major wars and countless quests besides. The monsters she had defeated and killed were numerous, yet here she was, a mere damsel in distress. She really wished Percy was here. He was the most efficient spider exterminator she had ever seen, and he never made fun of her fear.

Spiderman breathed a sigh of relief. So she wasn't talking about him. His anonymity assured, he turned to more pressing matters at hand.

"I'm going to move you to a safe place, ok?"

"Get away from me," she groaned. In the distance, the stomping sounds continued and grew louder as the monster drew closer.

Spiderman was starting to feel a little agitated. "There's no time to lose! I have to get you out of here before the monster hurts you!" With that, he grabbed her arm. Annabeth swooned - not because she was in love with him, as the spider thought, but because she was ready to faint from shock.

He shot some spider silk into the air, and Annabeth cringed. Not only was she opposed to all things arachnid, but it also brought back some painful memories of Tartarus.

She was led to a park, where the red-suited hero set her down on a bench. "Stay here, alright? I'll be right back."

With the spider gone, Annabeth was feeling a lot better. "Whose idea was it anyway to create a superhero with the abilities of a spider?" Annabeth muttered. "It's terrible."

She stood up. No way was she going to let that creature defeat the monster on his own and claim all the glory. Not if she had anything to do with it.

She quickly tied her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of the way, then stalked off in the direction the superhero went.

Curse him and his quick way of transporting himself, she seethed as she broke into a run. She quickly caught sight of the monster.

It wasn't that large or scary, compared with some of the other creatures she had battled over the years. He was only eight feet tall; too short to cause damage to the higher levels in the buildings and too tall to swipe at the fleeing people. She could take him down, easy. And she could do this alone.

She bent down to grab her drakon-bone dagger from her ankle, where it was carefully concealed in her boots. She raised a hand to her throat, touching the necklace that Percy had given her for luck.

She needed to formulate a plan before she did anything rash. While Percy's tactic of rushing in and thinking later usually miraculously worked, she wasn't so reckless.

Dodging a fleeing woman who was screaming hysterically, she surveyed the area. The monster was approaching the college campus, and for the sake of her education she _really_ didn't want her campus to be destroyed. Then she would have to transfer away from Percy.

She spotted a large pipe on the road(really convenient, isn't it?) and picked it up. Then she threw it with all her might at the giant's legs. It howled and fell to its knees. Annabeth quickly sank her dagger into its neck and watched it disintegrate.

"Never seen one do that before," someone next to her noted.

She spun around and had her dagger at his throat in a few seconds. Though she couldn't see his face, she knew his eyes had widened in shock and fear.

"Who are you? What are you? How did you..." he trailed off as her grip tightened.

"Shut up," Annabeth hissed. "I could so easily end your life right here." She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously. "But I have morals, and I'm not in the mood today. I won't be so lenient next time, so just try me." With that she threw him away from her and turned on her heel to leave when his voice stopped her.

He sounded a little sheepish. "I thought it was amazing how quickly and easily you were able to take him down. I haven't seen anyone do that before. Say, do you want to team up with me? We could go take down the evil mastermind together!"

"What?" Annabeth's head was starting to spin with new details. "You mean there's still someone out there we have to take care of?"

The spider smirked. "Oh, so there's a 'we' now?"

Annabeth growled. "I meant that in the general sense. Don't get your hopes up. There's no way I'm ever going to team up with you."

"Why not?" If Annabeth didn't know any better, she'd say that he sounded hurt.

She crossed her arms. "Well, for a start, I don't trust easily, especially someone whose face I can't even see. And also, if you haven't already noticed," Here she paused, suddenly looking very embarrassed, "I'm extremely arachnophobic."

She waited for the spider to make fun of her. She really wasn't sure why she was telling him something that he could use against her in the first place, but even though he was extremely annoying and blunt, he _had_ tried to save her from the monster. Not that she needed any saving, but it was the thought that counted.

All he said was, "Oh" intelligently, which made Annabeth miss Percy with a pang. He was in the area, but he had some errands to run and she wasn't sure where he was now. She rarely ran into combat without him by her side.

"I can't take off my suit though," he continued, and Annabeth snapped back to reality. "I have to protect my real identity."

"Oh please," Annabeth scoffed. "Who will care if they know who you really are? They're too busy fleeing for their lives anyway to pay attention to you. Besides, the Mist will take care of that."

"Mist? What's that? Is it some sort of magical substance?"

Annabeth sighed. "Nevermind. I'm just gonna go now..."

"Wait!" Spiderman yelled. "I mean, you've got a point about the 'no one will notice I'm Spiderman' thing if I take off the suit. It's just, if I defeat the evil guy, I can't claim it as a victory by Spiderman."

"And therefore..." Annabeth prompted.

Spiderman sighed. "You really don't know anything about the superhero business, huh? Just give me a minute. I'll get out of my suit and then we'll go find the evil mastermind behind all this."

 **To be continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth tapped her foot impatiently. "A minute? Yeah right," she muttered. "Real efficient on the whole 'saving the world' business." She took out her phone. She knew Percy was in the area, and wanted him in on the action. They were a team, after all.

She speed dialed Percy and brought the phone to her ear. "Damned idiot isn't picking up." She muttered a few choice words under her breath. She hoped Percy was alright. He probably just didn't hear the ringtone.

She heard the heavy thudding sound of running and turned to see a boy with brown hair and brown eyes skidding to a stop in front of her. "Are we ready?" Annabeth didn't recognize his face from anything, but the voice was the same.

"Of course I am, but it took you long enough," she complained, hastily stuffing her phone back into her pocket. As she studied him a little more closely, the boy squirmed under her intense gaze. And he really was just a boy. He couldn't have been older than 16.

They had their little staring contest for a while. Gods, this is so awkward, she thought.

"All right," she said, because the silence was really stretching on for a long time. "If we're going to be working together, we need to know each other's names. I'm Annabeth."

"Uh," Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think that's going to work. See, it's bad enough that you've seen my face. If you know what my name is too, you could track me down easily."

Annabeth let out a frustrated groan. "You think I'm going to do some 'big reveal' on social media or something? As if. Fine, let's just get this over with. I'll call you Simon. Alright?"

She was sure it wasn't his real name, but nonetheless, he gave her a dopey smile and said, "Sure. Whatever you want. Simon's cool." Annabeth really hoped that he wasn't developing a crush on her.

"I have a boyfriend," she said suddenly. She cringed inwardly. That was really untactful. She was still foreign to the fact that some people actually found her attractive. When she was younger she was always ostracized for being 'scarily' smart and weird. Now she attracted admiring stares from woman and men alike, as well as jealous glances. But Percy was still the only person who was accepted and loved her as she was.

"I mean...not that this is useful information for our quest...what I meant was ," she quickly backtracked. "Speaking of which, what do we know about the evil mastermind behind as this? How do we find him and track him down?"

'Simon' scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure, actually. I usually wait for another baddie to show up then follow them."

"Good plan, but it might not work this time," Annabeth said. "But perhaps _this_ might..." She reached down to pick up a card her sharp eyes had caught sight of. It was a monster call card:

 **Monster Sandra**

 **Currently gainfully employed at Cain Corporation**

 **12 Peking Road, New York City**

 **sandra1352**

There was a photo of the now deceased monster on the left side of the card, presumably the most attractive shot.

"Well, that gives us a start. To Peking Road!" Simon cried enthusiastically.

"And just in time too," Annabeth observed drily. "Let's scram before the cops question us.

* * *

"Why are we running there again? We couldn't have taken the bus, or the train?"

"Because public transport means crowded and confined places. It's harder to fight, and to escape. It would be a monster's fantasy for us to do that."

Annabeth had to hand it to the kid. He had stamina. But he still had his limits, and he was starting to tire out. Annabeth, on the other hand, was still going strong. Years of running away from things was the best training she'd ever had.

Holy jeez, Peter thought as he huffed and puffed, trying to keep up with the stunning blonde. She's good at running.

That was the understatement of the year. As he felt himself slowing down more and more, she gave an extra burst of speed, pumping ahead of him.

"Look," he panted. "How bout we cut a deal? You keep running, and I'll put on my spideysuit and get there myself."

She must have felt sympathy for him, because without even turning around, she said, "Sure."

Annabeth was a practical person, and Simon was slowing her down. She felt more inclined to trust him now because she had seen his face, and she usually had a good judgement.

From behind he shot some spider web. Annabeth winced as her ankle throbbed in memory of her injury.

Gods, she had to get over it soon. Demigods often bounced back quickly from their injuries and harrowing experiences. Annabeth would have to learn to let go of it, or let her fears control her for the rest of her life.

A block away from Peking Street she halted, grabbing her water bottle from her backpack and taking a swig.

Spiderman disappeared behind a huge trash can and emerged once again as Simon.

"So...what now?" he asked as he moved to stand next to Annabeth, who was staring up at an ominous black building. The headquarters of Cain Corporation, perhaps.

"Well, we can't just walk in there completely clueless. What are your theories?" She turned to him. "You seem to know about the evil mastermind."

"I have a feeling that it's the Tinkerer. After I defeated the Vulture he escaped justice and has been on the low ever since."

At Annabeth's blank look, he hastily explained what happened a few months ago during his battle with Vulture, and his underground network of selling dangerous weapons to villains. "And his crew hasn't been heard of since, but I know the Tinkerer ultimately works for himself. He only cares that his business has been dismantled, and by me, so he holds a grudge against me for foiling his plans."

"Are you scared of him?" Annabeth asked gently.

"What? No!" Simon objected immediately. "A little worried what he might send after me, but definitely not scared." He seemed lost in thought, then shook himself a bit. "Ok, now will you tell me about the whole monster turning to dust thing? I'm very confused."

Annabeth could see that he was about to burst from curiosity. "The Greek mythological monsters don't have a soul, so when they 'die'," here she made air quotes, " they don't actually go to the afterlife, they just enter Tartarus and wait to be reincarnated. So the Minotaur, who died centuries ago, could come back once again. And it has."

He blanched. "You mean they don't just stay dead? They could come back to life?"

"That's right. The monsters just keep coming back, again and again, and our whole purpose is to kill them before they kill us."

"Jeez, aren't you a ball of sunshine. What are you anyways?"

"I'm a Greek demigod, daughter of Athena. I entertained the thought that you might be one of us as well, but I think you're just a particularly gifted mortal."

"Yeah, by the way, don't you live in New York? How come you don't know about the Vulture? It was on everywhere.

She looked a little uncomfortable. "I've been busy, these last few months. Recovering from injuries and all." She looked sad for a moment, then turned to him again. "Soo, what's our plan?"

"Ok, we go in there, I'll shoot my web thingies, you throw ninja stars or whatever, and we take as much people down as we can, though preferably without killing anyone."

"Um, I usually like to go into battle with a more well formed plan. You know, try to find out what we're up against first, how many enemies there are, and what weapons they have."

Simon nodded. "True, true. So how do we..." He trailed off suddenly, eyes widening at something that was behind Annabeth's back. He waved his hands in front. "No no no! Don't turn around!"

"What are you..." Annabeth turned behind to see what he was so eager for her not to lay her eyes upon.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH A SPIDER!"

 **To be continued ~**

 **A/N**

 **Sorry this took so long. I had midterms :(**


End file.
